Child
by Misanglea
Summary: El crecimiento puede ser algo triste y solitario. Y sin duda ella lo sabe, sus prisas al crecer se vieron multiplicadas por la enfermedad de su más cercano y querido familiar. Y ahora todo el mundo se empieza a dar cuenta de que ella ya no es una niña.
1. Bohemian blue: Sanada Genichirou side

**Ficha técnica**  
**Título:** Bohemian Blue  
**Obra:** Prince of tennis  
**Personajes:** Sanada Genichirou & Yukimura Asuka (Rikkaidai)  
**Apto para:** Diría que nadie hace caso de estas cosas. Pero seguramente (aunque no en este volumen) contenga palabras malsonantes, temas de adultos (alcohol, violencia, sexo, etc) en realidad no lo sé, porque acabo de empezar a escribirlo equisdé  
**¿Por qué BOHEMIAN BLUE?:** Por que estaba escuchando la canción Bohemian Blue del BAS Oshitari Yuushi (Saito Takumi) & Gakuto Mukahi (Aoyagi Ruito), el fic se centra en la hermana pequeña del capitán del Rikkaidai Fuzoku: Yukimura Asuka (en realidad todo el personaje me lo inventé, pero sé que Yukimura tiene una hermana pequeña)  
**Autora:** Misanglea  
**Contador de palabras:** 1000 el primer volumén.  
**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes del Rikkai me pertencen. Todo es obra original de Konomi Takeshi, excepto mi personaje original Yukimura Asuka.  
**Nota:** Antes de empezar, me gustaría deciros que éste fic es el comienzo de uno grande, en realidad éste fic (o llamémoslo "capítulo") es un preambulo para que conozcais al personaje y todo lo relacionado con ella y sus relaciones con los chicos del Rikkai. Pd. ¿Alguien sugiere un nombre para el fic entero? Por último, me gustaría añadir que hay ciertas palabras en japonés (Tarundoru, buchou, fukubuchou, aniki) y la primera frase que está en japonés es para que entendais que a pesar de ser una chica Asuka utiliza "ore" que es una de las formas masculinas para autodenominarse.  
**Recomiendo escuchar mientras se lee:** Bohemian blue - Oshitari Yuushi [Saito Takumi]

* * *

El timbre sonó exactamente a las 5:32 de un inesperado caluroso martes diecinueve. Ella no se movió ni un solo paso y hablo a cierta distancia.

- Ore wa hitori. Seiichi está de nuevo en el hospital.

Sorprendido por la voz, el chico se giró para recibir a la persona que le hablaba tan fríamente. Era Asuka, la hermana de su amigo y capitán de tenis. Asuka poseía unos pequeños ojos inquisitivos, que a veces, incluso intimidaban a Sanada. Eso era lo que más le gustaba a Sanada Genichirou de Yukimura Asuka. La frialdad, y sin embargo, belleza de sus ojos.

- ¿Aún sigues denominándote "ore"?

La chica cerró con una belleza lenta y sobrenatural sus ojos y asintió, no sólo con su cuerpo, sino con toda su alma. Después abrió pesadamente los ojos, como si llevara mucho tiempo despierta, ando hasta ponerse al lado del fukubuchou del equipo masculino de tenis del Rikkai y apoyó su mano izquierda en el pomo de la puerta.

- Entra, te daré el número de la habitación de aniki y podrás ir a verle.

Su voz no era una propuesta, ni siquiera una sugerencia, y en ella había un deje de vergüenza que lo reafirmaba el hecho de no mirar ni una vez la cara de Sanada, y centrarse en mirar su escudo del uniforme o la correa de la bolsa donde transportaba sus raquetas.

Con un crujido la puerta acabó cediendo y entraron, primero ella y después Sanada, como todo caballero haría, pese a que Asuka tenía la firme intención de pasar la última. Se sentó en el escaloncito de la entrada, apoyó sus bolsas en la pared y se deshizo elegantemente de sus zapatos. Sanada esperó pacientemente hasta que la chica señaló la esquina izquierda del zapatero.

- Ponte cómodo.

Agradeció silenciosamente el gesto, dejó sus bolsas junto a las de ella y se sentó a su lado. Sabía que las zapatillas de ella eran las verdes color menta así que las cogió junto a las suyas y las dejó a un lado. La chica hundió la cabeza vergonzosamente mientras limpiaba efusivamente sus zapatos del colegio.

- Gracias.- después miró sus zapatos y sonrió abiertamente- perfectos

Los alineó y se calzó sus zapatillas de estar por casa. Con un dedo indicó al fukubuchou que la siguiera. Sanada conocía perfectamente la casa de los Yukimura, aún así la siguió sintiéndose totalmente perdido allí, en ese preciso instante. Hasta hace un par de segundos no se habría permitido pensar en algo así, era totalmente… Tarundoru, pensar en la hermana pequeña de tu mejor amigo como en una mujer era tarundoru. Pero vio su cabello azul bohemio meciéndose descompasadamente y en su mano derecha vio aquel gesto tan particular suyo, como era el hecho de contraer y estirar el dedo corazón a una rápida velocidad. Medio sonrió para sí mismo mientras miraba como alzaba sus pies para después volverlos a poner en el suelo. Eso era algo que apreciaba, la gente que arrastraba los pies eran poco adecuados para el bushido. Le guió hasta el comedor principal, que estaba perfectamente colocado, como si hiciera días que nadie comiera allí. Había un precioso escritorio hecho completamente de cristal del cual Seiichi hablaba embelesado cuando tenía que describir algo hermoso. Los bordes del escritorio estaban tallados con un metal que constituía el esqueleto del escritorio, podría haber sido un intento fallido, pero aquel metal resplandecía como si fuera auténtico oro blanco. Los tiradores de los cajones eran bastante simples, también recubiertos de aquel metal, que además de embellecerlos, guardaba con tesón el contenido que había en ellos. Encima del escritorio habían colocado un pequeño paño rojo que tejió la abuela de Seiichi y Asuka y del cual estaban orgullosísimos. Encima del paño, por último, había un cuaderno destartalado color blanco aguado con marcas de vasos de café que ciertamente chocaba con todo el espíritu armonioso que emanaba aquella obra de arte. Asuka se dirigió hacia el cuaderno y lo abrió, ojeándolo por todas las hojas y de todas formas.

- Ah, aquí está. Mismo hospital de siempre, planta 12 habitación 348.

Lo cerró y miró al cuaderno. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y dejó aquello en la barra americana que comunicaba el salón con la cocina.

- ¿No vas a ir Asuka-chan?

Asuka movió ligeramente la cabeza formando un sincero y rotundo NO.

- Debo recoger la casa, hacer la cena y preparar el ofuro para mi padre, llevarle la cena y una manta a mi madre al trabajo, hacer los deberes y estudiar, y finalmente iré a dormir otra vez está noche con Seiichi. Así que la respuesta sería "Sí, pero…"

Sanada se sobrecogió de que una chica de 16 años estuviera tan ocupada y fuera tan responsable como ella. Como agradecimiento la revolvió un poco aquel pelo que había descubierto de mujer.

- En nombre de tu hermano y de todo el equipo de tenis masculino, te doy las gracias.

Ella apartó la enorme mano de Sanada semi molesta y con sus propias manos se alisó el pelo colocándolo en su sitio. De pronto miró seriamente a los ojos del chico, encontrándose con su mirada.

- Ya no soy una niña Genichirou. Soy toda una mujer, no hace falta que me agradezcas mis deberes.

Una de las cosas que más molestaban a Asuka era que la siguieran tratando como una niña pequeña, que se preocuparan de ella como si fuera a meter la pata en cualquier momento, que no supieran que ya era toda una mujer, y sus derechos, deberes, obligaciones y sentimientos habían acompañado a todo ese cambio.

Sanada hizo una reverencia exagerada a la chica que se quedó mirando sin saber qué hacer. Normalmente era ella quien hacía la reverencia, así que aquello la resultaba vergonzoso, y ante todo, nuevo. Levantó sus manos y las apoyó en los hombros del fukubuchou para obligarle a levantarse.

- Discúlpame.

- No tengo que disculparte por nada. En realidad soy una niña.

- No.


	2. Sora he: Yanagi Renji side

Apenas quedaban 7 minutos para que el horario de visitas se terminara en aquel hospital universitario en el que guardaban celosamente al querido por todos Yukimura Seiichi. Aquella chica caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos, incluso aunque llevaba en el bolsillo su tarjetita de familiar. En sus manos llevaba un hermoso ramo de flores (que había escogido y fabricado ella misma con las flores que había estado cuidando desde hacía tiempo) y un montón de cartas de chicas del instituto que estaban enamoradas de su hermano.

Seiichi se avergonzaba de su éxito entre el público femenino de la escuela Rikkai, pero su hermana pequeña entendía que hubiera gente que se enamorara de la belleza delicada que poseía su aniki.

Tras identificar las voces que provenían del interior de la habitación de su hermano, abrió la puerta pidiendo permiso. Una de las voces era la siempre seria y misteriosa voz de Sanada Genichirou, con quien había estado ya anteriormente ese día. La otra provenía de la persona más calculadora e interesante que había conocido Asuka. Era la voz de Yanagi Renji, única persona en el mundo a la que denominaba senpai, y ni si quiera ella sabía por qué.

Los tres chicos, los demonios del Rikkai, dirigieron sus miradas a la chica, quien no se detuvo ni un instante. Inmediatamente fue a poner el ramo de flores en remojo y ponerla en la mesita de noche que estaba a la diestra de Seiichi.

¿Esas no son las orquídeas que tan cuidadosamente plantaste el año pasado?

Su hermana pequeña se alegró de que las reconociera. Quizá a cualquier otra persona se le hubiera pasado por alto aquello, pero tratándose de su hermano, quien la había inculcado todas sus enseñanzas sobre la jardinería, era perfectamente lógico que entendiera todo el significado que llevaban esas orquídeas.

¿No son preciosas? Han florecido en excelentes condiciones

Florecieron porque otra pequeña flor estaba creciendo con ellas.

Su hermana hizo caso omiso del piropo que su hermano la había lanzado y le entregó las cartas.

Os dejo solos para que habléis de vuestras cosas. Voy a dar un paseo por el jardín.

Seiichi sonrió abiertamente a su hermana pequeña.

Kurou kakeru.- dijo posando sus manos en las de la chica.

Caminó hacia la puerta mientras bajaba la cabeza en señal de saludo a los otros dos chicos.

Espera, te acompañaré. Una chica no debería caminar sola a estas horas.

Las fuertes manos de Sanada la agarraron del brazo y la hicieron parar.

No hace falta. La acompañaré yo. De todas formas es hora de que me vaya marchando.- dijo Renji mientras se ponía de pie- Seiichi, espero que te recuperes muy pronto.

El chico avanzó y quitó suavemente las manos de Sanada del brazo derecho de Asuka, para después agarrarla él y dirigirla fuera de la habitación. El silencio reinaba a esas horas en el hospital, Asuka no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta que no empezó a andar con su senpai. Se mantuvo detrás de él, a dos pasos exactos, observándole con curiosidad, intentando descifrar que es lo que estaba pensando aquel chico de pelo moreno y ojos duros.

Renji estiró elegantemente su brazo derecho y llamó al ascensor, que se abrió pesadamente. Al ser un ascensor público y no para el personal, era más bien un ascensor pequeño, ambos entraron y sintieron que aquel sitio se hacía incluso aún más pequeño. Obligándoles a permanecer demasiado unidos. Aunque era sólo un sentimiento.

El chico respiró lentamente, evadiéndose de todos sus problemas, aspiró el olor que provenía de la pequeña Asuka, que siempre olía a hierba recién cortada y a flores recién regadas. Eso era lo que más le gustaba a Renji de Asuka, el aroma natural de la chica. Sin necesidad de usar colonias, simplemente oliendo a naturaleza. En aquel ascensor, en ese espacio tan reducido es cuando disfrutó de veras aquel olor. Parecía estar tumbado en un gran valle de césped recién cortado con flores a su alrededor que le ascendían al cielo.

Miró débilmente a la chica, que jugueteaba con un mechón de su pelo, alisándolo y toqueteando las puntas despreocupadamente. Sin querer esbozó una sonrisa cauta. El ascensor se abrió y ella salió bajando el ritmo de sus pasos hasta que Renji se puso a su lado.

Así que… hoy te quedarás a dormir con Seiichi.

Sí, otra vez- dijo casi inaudiblemente ella. Renji ignoró el comentario.

¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- ella no respondió, simplemente esperó- ¿De dónde sacas las fuerzas suficientes?

Asuka no supo como tomarse el comentario, así que torció la boca en señal de disgusto. Después se tocó los labios con la mano izquierda y miró al chico.

La cuestión no es de dónde saco esas fuerzas senpai, la cuestión es por qué las saco. Y sin duda alguna es por Seiichi. Y por mis padres.

Renji observó curioso a la chica, y a la respuesta que le había proporcionado, con la cual no había contado.

Debes de estar agotada- añadió finalmente

Procuro no pensar en el cansancio.

¿El mundo era así de silencioso? Alrededor de los cálculos de Renji y de todo su mundo de probabilidades el mundo parecía un 99% más silencioso. Eso era algo que le fascinaba a Asuka. Que solamente oía la voz de su senpai cuando estaba cerca. Era como… como si sólo acertara a oír su voz y todo lo demás se quedara mudo por unos instantes.

Eres una buena chica

Suspiró pesadamente.

Soy una buena hermana e hija. No chica.

Sin embargo Renji no rectificó, no pidió perdón ni pareció arrepentido.

Genichirou nos habló esta tarde de su visita a tu casa. Nos contó el pequeño enfrentamiento que tuviste y cómo acabo la historia resuelta. Asuka si eres una mujer compórtate como tal y no te enfades por una simple opinión. Quizá para Genichirou y para tu hermano eres una mujer hecha y derecha. Para mí eres una niña.


End file.
